Masato Hijirikawa
|color = #2A59A7 |font-color = White |profile = The son of the noble family of Hijirikawa. He plays the piano with lots of tenderness. |kanji name = 聖川 真斗（ひじりかわ まさと） |romaji name = Hijirikawa Masato |aka = fuck tard (マサ), Masayan (まさやん), Masakage (真影) |age-game = 16 (UN☆PS♪/R), 17 (AA), 18 (D/AS) |age-anime = 16 (Season 1), 18 (Season 2) |birthday = December 29 |height = 181 cm (5' 11") |weight = 64 kg (141 lb) |gender = Male |blood type = A |horoscope = Capricorn |relatives = Hijirikawa Masaomi (聖川 真臣), father Unnamed mother Hijirikawa Mai (Younger Sister) Unnamed grandfather (deceased) |class = |specialty = Piano |track = Idol |roommate = Jinguji Ren |original = Playable |fandisk = Playable |music = Playable |debut = Playable |allstar = Playable |music2 = Playable |songs = 12 |units = 5 |anime debut = Season 1: Episode 1 |manga debut = Chapter 1 |game debut = April |seiyuu = Suzumura Kenichi (鈴村 健一) |seiyuukid = }}Masato Hijirikawa (聖川 真斗 Hijirikawa Masato) is a student of Saotome Gakuen, sorted into Class A. He is voiced by Kenichi Suzumura (鈴村 健一 Suzumura Kenichi). Appearance He has straight, dark blue hair, where his bangs reaches his eyes. His eyes, when seen up close and in chibi form, are revealed to be purple. There is a beauty mark under his right eye. He normally maintains a calm, stoic expression at most times and is not often seen smiling or the like, which makes him seem upset all of the time. Personality As the eldest son and heir to the Hijirikawa Group, he was raised in a strict environment because the Group was very important. His way of thinking is a little old-fashioned, and he’s unable to show his real self due to his serious, yet calm nature. History He is the eldest son and scion to the Hijirikawa Group, and thus was raised strictly. His first encounter with Nanami Haruka was when he was walking during a snowy day, he saw her singing with a group of children at a playground. After that fateful event, Masato decides to enroll in Saotome Academy to pursue a career of being an idol. Though his father refused the idea, he made a promise to only attend the academy for one year. After that one year, he must take over the family's business. Plot Game See here: Hijirikawa Masato/Game. Anime See here: Hijirikawa Masato/Anime. Manga See here: Hijirikawa Masato/Manga. Song Chronology |track1title = 騎士のKissは雪より優しく |track1lyricist = Bee' |track1composer = Bee' |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = 永遠のトライスター |track1info = (with |3=Natsuki}} and |3=Otoya}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}}, |3=Natsuki}}, |3=Tokiya}}, |3=Ren}}, and |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = BLUE×PRISM HEART |track1lyricist = Bee' |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = AMAZING LOVE |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}} and |3=Natsuki}}) |track1lyricist = Bee’ |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |3=Masato}} & |3=Ren}} |image = DUETDRAMA-MR.jpg |datereleased = February 02, 2011 |colorbg = |track1title = DOUBLE WISH |track1info = (with |3=Ren}}) |track1lyricist = Bee' |track1composer = Mori Haruki |track1arranger = Mori Haruki }} |track1title = マジLOVE1000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2title = 未来地図 |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = Knocking on the mind |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = Mostフォルティシモ |track2lyricist = RUCCA |track2composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track2arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |3=Ranmaru}} & |3=Masato}} & |3=Ren}} |image = UNITDRAMA-RMR.jpg |datereleased = November 30, 2011 |colorbg = |track1title = Dream more than Love |track1info = (with |3=Ranmaru}} and |3=Ren}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = RAINBOW☆DREAM |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = マジLOVE2000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = 夢追人へのSymphony |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = 恋桜 |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = Sanctuary |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track2arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = 天下無敵の忍び道 |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}}, |3=Cecil}}, and |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Evan Call }} Relationships See here: Hijirikawa Masato/Relationships. Game Appearance Gallery See here: Hijirikawa Masato/Gallery. Trivia *Given names in the Hijirikawa family seem to follow a tradition where the Japanese character for genuine (真) is always present. **His father is named Masaomi (真'臣), while his sister is named ''Mai (真'''衣). *His younger sister, Hijirikawa Mai, is only mentioned in the games so far. *In the game it is revealed he, Ren and Ranmaru are childhood friends. *He grew up in an all-boys school. ---- Category:Hijirikawa Masato Category:Male Category:Active (idol) Category:ST☆RISH (member) Category:Shining Entertainment Category:Stub Category:A Class (student) Category:Characters